


Day 2: AU

by Foxberry



Series: Jeankasa Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jane Austen AU, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, on his travels with Marco, takes shelter for the night at Mikasa’s home.</p><p>Victorian!AU/Jane Austen!AU, modeled on Austen’s style and very loosely on Pride and Prejudice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: AU

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion with shynii as both of us wanted a Jane Austen prompt for Jeankasa Week. So I did it anyway after watching and reading Pride and Prejudice. It’s a lot different from my usual style and word choices.

A knock earlier in the evening had seen the peculiar event of Mr. Kirschtein and Mr. Bodt seeking shelter in the home of Armin Arlert, a young historian of little renown in the small country-town of Dawnton. Stranded by the afternoon storm and obliged to be in town the following day, Arlert extended his hospitality to the party. His wards Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman greeted them warmly and soon dispatched an invitation to dinner. Eren entertained their guests with inquiry and at six o’clock Mikasa summoned them to dinner. Bodt regaled them all with stories of his estate and their journey in the day.

When dinner was over, the conversation turned to their guests. Where Bodt seemed pleasantly curious in their affairs, his openness and easiness a welcome and happy manner at the Arlert table, Kirschtein deigned not to join the conversation. Despite a rather gentlemanlike visage, Kirschtein’s proud disposition left his company somewhat disappointed. As he was heir to an estate of three thousand a year, Mikasa dismissed his self-importance and pride as all he had ever known.

“Surely that is unheard of!” cried Bodt. “How is a woman in the country unaccomplished at the pianoforte? You say this in jest!”

Mikasa smiled at his enthusiasm. “There is little to tell, I am afraid,” said Mikasa, “but I am perhaps the least accomplished at the pianoforte in this house. Though I do say that is not without attempting.”  
  
“You should have Kirschtein teach you,” said Bodt. “He is awfully good at it. Though one can never tell if he is enjoying himself while he plays.”

“I should be curious to see such a display,” said Mikasa.

Kirschtein excluded himself from the conversation and did not answer. Mikasa glanced in his direction. Kirschtein had taken to pacing the room, too engrossed in his thoughts to participate in the passing of the evening. She took notice that he looked her way often. She glanced over her clothes and suspected he looked at her only to criticise. Kirschtein withdrew himself from the party and wandered out from the room. His discontent was evident, and his disconcern for their party showed in the miserable frown he held upon his face.

Mikasa approached Armin in the library in a moment of quiet.  
“Must we entertain such a disagreeable man?” asked Mikasa with a frown. “I understand that he is heir of some great fortune and they are our guests, yet this hardly constitutes the tolerance of such behaviour.”  
  
“Mikasa, do not misunderstand me,” replied Armin. “While I intend to entertain Mr. Kirschtein, I mean this as no punishment against you.”  
  
“I dare say I do acquiesce, regardless,” said Mikasa. “Though, he is only just tolerable.”  
She left him to his work.

A light waltz rose in the air from the other room. It seemed that someone had taken to the pianoforte. It was a strange sound to hear in a house that had not heard music so enchanting in years. Mikasa found Kirschtein seated before it. She longed to speak but could think of nothing to say. When Kirschtein looked up, still playing the sweet melody, he only smiled.

“Do you mean this as a taunt?” asked Mikasa. “I do not find it a surprise that one who has such privilege afforded to him should be accomplished in an art that I am not.”  
  
“You are all politeness,” cried Jean. “I merely wished to express myself.”  
  
“I see what you are about,” said Mikasa. “Does it please you?”  
  
Kirschtein took a pause from the cadence. He began to wish to know more of her and was struck with the thought of doing a gallant thing. In its stead he invited her to sit with him.  
“It would please me if you joined me.”

Mikasa sat on the stool with him and they both faced the keys.  
  
“With practice I am certain that you should soon play with ease,” said Kirschtein.  
  
“On which we do not agree,” replied Mikasa.  
  
“Perhaps I should teach you. If you would permit me.”

“It may all come to nothing. I am capable at many a thing, but this I am not.”  
  
“It would be cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you.” Kirschtein stopped and turned to her. She could no longer see discontent upon his face. In that moment, Mikasa took notice of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/104207305922/jeankasa-week-day-2-au).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
